


[Podfic] Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy - by Mistyzeo

by Podphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podphile/pseuds/Podphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i went to the pub, and on the wall there was an advert for condoms. the tag line was, be prepared. some people find dodgy dancing sexy. and i could think of no dodgier dancer than john watson himself. so. there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy - by Mistyzeo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156856) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Many thanks to Mistyzeo for allowing me to podfic this story!

Runtime: 19:37

Link to the file on Dropbox:

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/ujwzueqhabcjlx3/04-14-2015-110627.mp3?dl=0>

Link to the file on Mediafire:

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jsus4qsafz7b6rl/Some_People_Find_Dodgy_Dancing_Sexy_Mistyzeo.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, stumbled over the very last words but they're not part of the story so I'm going to leave it. I had a lot of fun recording this so I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
